


Eric's Despair

by Bashfyl



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Eric's POV, Forced Marriage, MCD is not Eric or Sookie, POV First Person, Torture, rape/non-con - non explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: What happens when you take everything away from a Viking, leaving him with nothing left to lose?





	Eric's Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about Eric's situation after he arrives in Oklahoma. Please read the tags before reading.

I didn’t know how long it had been since I was dragged into Freyda’s playroom. Her visits were frequent and I was kept too weak to fight them. She claimed she wanted my strength in her kingdom but I had been in hell since I arrived. 

Bare hours after I stepped off the plane we were wed. She led me to what I thought were her chambers to consummate our union. The room I was led to made some of Appius’ rooms look like Disneyland. There would be no escape for me as she seems to subscribe to the idea that she must break me before I can truly be hers.

That first night, after she had her fill of me, she had her favored minions take their turns with me. The only thing I can compare the pain that I felt that night and every night since to, was the pain I felt the night Sookie, my beautiful wife, broke our bond. Nothing in all the years I have existed could have prepared me for that.

I am allowed only one mouthful of blood when they decide to feed me. Between that and the silver poisoning I might as well be human. From the moment I rise, and sometimes even before I rise, the only sounds in the chamber where I am kept are the grunts and moans of those she sends. I would not give them the satisfaction of voicing my pain, even if I were not too weak.

I wonder often if this is my penance for the ordeal Sookie suffered in the trunk with Bill or when the Fae had her. Sometimes, right after I take blood, my mind clears enough for me to get a crystal clear memory of my beloved. I hold tight to each moment for as long as I can.

I have had to close off my bonds to my children so that they will not feel the depth of the constant pain I am in. I’ve just enough left to be able to tell that they live, I fear that my captor will take advantage of my weakness to end them. I do not believe that she understands that to end them would be the end of me. 

Even as I rest here in my chains contemplating my existence Freyda and DeCastro appear before me. Both look smug and I wonder what fresh hell they will consign me to this night. Before I can contemplate further the bonds between myself and my children are blown open. 

The pain I feel is maddening and in that moment I know that all is lost. My beloved ones are gone from this plane. I embrace this pain with the same fervor my tribe knew when I was human and allow the Viking berserker in me it’s freedom before everything goes dark.


End file.
